Scroll 7: Thunder and Ninjas
is the seventh episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the official debut of the Lightning Speed Gouraiger, who had been appearing since the first episode watching over the Hurricaneger in secret. Synopsis The Jakanja approach a powerful ninja duo to assist them in dealing with the Hurricaneger as the Hayate ninja fight a dimension-controlling ninja sent by Chuuzubo. Plot Kouta rises out of leaves and lets Nanami off his hands and she walks on water. they put their arms together for Yousuke to jump off it to defeat a strawman. They celebrate in their accomplishment. Oboro and Mugensai watch from the hideout. In the Centipede, everyone wants to know what is coming. Manmaruba flies around and then hides behind a pillar. They all bow their heads to Tao Zanto. Futabuta makes giant portal lids that take in their victims, the first being Nanami's boss. He is transported to another part of the city and runs over boxes. So are a bunch of other people. Nanami tells the trio and they transform and run. They take their Wingers and arrive to where Futabuta is and land. He teases them and enters his portal. They follow in and land where there is a lot of people walking. Five children in bikes head their way and slash them with a claw weapon. They are actually Magerappas. They land ina movie theater and are told to be quiet. It is a mobster movie. When the mobsters shoot, they really shot the trio. They land in a quarry and huddle together. A tank comes there way and aims at them. They run but it is no use. Futabuta appears. They give him requests and makes him angry. Futabuta makes another portal. And teases them to go in. Manmuraba arrives on Earth. Blue and red lighting land near him. Two warriors asks him if he was looking for them. The fight between our heroes continues on a rooftop. He teleports away. Futabuta asks for forgiveness from Chuzubo and is hit on the head. Manmuraba comes in screaming in the Centipede saying he 'found them.' The Goraijer arrive and mocks them. Tao Zanto asks if they humans want to work for him. The others are surprised they are human. They say they are better than them. And don't want to fight. The Jakanja are insulted. They walk away and a furious Chuuzubo makes a move after them, only to have Crimson turn and throw something that explodes, disappearing in the smoke. Tao Zanto is intrigued. Oboro and the trio celebrate victory. Chuuzubo petitions Tao Zanto to continue his assault. Futabuta goes down to the quarry and calls the Hurricanger out. They head off outside and transform and fight. He disappears and reappears above them. He makes a lid shoot fire at them. Oboro finds out it is coming directly from the sun. The Goraijer arrive and watch from above. Futabuta sends pig snouts at the trio. He throws lids on them and Red surfs on one and throw sit at the foe. They destroy him with their Triple Gadget. A red and blue streak goes by the trio and take them down. The Goraijer stand there and make a snide comment that makes Yousuke mad. They race by them and makes them wonder that they are Jakanja. Red tries a kick in mid-air, the Navy one pins him against the side of the cliff. The Jakanja watch happily from the Centipede, except for Sargain and Chuzubo. They say they are the Goraijer of Ikazuchi Way School. The duo speak to the Jakanja. Telling them to see how much better they are. They attack with the long weapons and pin the trio down. "You're Ninja of our world. Stop!", Oboro shouts. They are about to deliver the final blow. Lightning comes down at them. Futabuta is made huge and blasts at them all, upsetting the Goraijer. They ninja streak away. Red wants to go after them, but his pals remind him of what is important. The Shinobi Machines individually fight Futabuta. Senpujin takes its hits and does a whirlwind attack and then fights with the Sword Slasher. They destroy him with the triple slash. The Goraijer walk away but... The trio confront them. The Goraijer take off their armor. They make contemptuous huffing noises and walk off, ignoring the protesting cry except to toss back a small explosive. The 3 stand alone wondering. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Opening': The Gouraiger scenes becomes revealed showing both. *'Space Ninja File': Dimensional Ninja Futabutabou. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita